The Boys are Back
by Luna Jo
Summary: Two years after the battle of Hogwarts, George Weasley finds an ancient book of spells and finds a spell that could bring back his dead twin, Fred Weasley. He realizes that book is full of dark magic. Desperate to see his brother again, he uses the spell. But will George's use of dark magic turn him into the next Voldemort or will the boys be back and more mischievous than ever?
1. Chapter 1: Cleaning the Attic

Chapter 1: Cleaning the Attic

Tomorrow will be two years sense the battle of Hogwarts, and two years sense my best friend and brother, Fred, died. I am now dating his Ex-girlfriend and we are planing to get married in three months. I can't believe its been this long, though it feels like its been a lifetime.

Nor could I believe that I was engaged to Angelina. The thought of it made me feel guilty, like I betrayed my twin. And the worst part was that I knew Angelina only liked me because I'm Fred's identical twin, other than the fact that I'm missing an ear, and I only like her because Fred was in love with her.

But I couldn't let her find out I knew this nor could I tell her I feel basically the same way. It just felt so wrong and I didn't want to hurt her, I could never do that to her.

The truth was that she loved Fred and I loved someone else, but I needed Angelina and she needed me.

Gosh, I wish Fred were still here. I'd do any thing to get him back.

"George?! You up, dear? Breakfast is ready." I could hear Mum holler up the stairs.

I slowly got out of bed and walked down to breakfast, though I wasn't hungry, I haven't been able to eat mush sense the battle. Eating just made me feel sick anymore, I know it worries Mum but sitting at a table with out the one person who's been by my side sense I was a baby hurt more than anyone could ever imagine. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away and pushed the memories aside, I didn't want to worry Mum, more than she already was.

I walked past Mum's clock that told her exactly were every one of us Weasley's were at every moment of every day, looked at the hand that will forever stay on lost, the one with Fred's name on it, for a moment then walked to the kitchen and sat were I always sat.

"Charlie, says he's coming home from Romania today," said Bill as he walk in to the Kitchen, Dad, Ginny, Ron, and Percy following him, and sat down, "He'll probably be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, good!" said Mum happily.

I wanted to glare at her, but I didn't. I was afraid I'd worry her more than she needed to be.

_How could she be so _happy_! _I thought, _how could _any _of them be so _happy_!_

Dad put his hands on my shoulders. "How you feeling, George?" he asked.

I looked down at my hands, folded on the table, on able to answer.

He sighed sadly, knowing my answer, then sat down at the end of the table were he usually sat.

"You going to the shop today?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "No, the shop's closed for today, tomorrow and the next," I said quietly.

Ginny changed the subject, most likely knowing my thoughts had drifted back to Fred, "Harry is coming by today."

"Oh! I was wondering when he'd be by. He's long over do for a visit," Mum said.

_So is Fred, _I couldn't help but think.

"Well, he's been really busy lately."

There was a popping sound behind me and Mum happily said, "Charlie!" Then, "come sit down and eat."

"Hello everyone," he said.

He sat down in the empty seat next to me and I wanted to yell at him, that was Fred's seat, always has been always will be, but I didn't. Everyone stared at me, knowing my usual reaction to not having one empty seat next to me. Then I realized that wasn't why they were looking at me.

I was crying... again. I wiped the tears away and said, "I'm fine!" It came out harsh, though I didn't mean for it to, and my voice cracked. _Great._

"Oh, Georgie," Mum said getting up to come and put her arms around me, "My poor boy."

"I'm fine," I lied again, voice cracking again.

"George, you know you don't have to lie," She said sadly.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I wish they would believe me, but how could they when I had uncontrollable tears rolling down my face, and I really wish Fred was here, but he isn't. The tears came faster, and I lent into Mum shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"George you don't have to be sorry. We all miss him," she said with a shaky voice.

I closed my eyes. _Great! Now I'v got Mum upset! What the heck is wrong with me!_

Mum pulled away, wiped the tears from my face, and said, "its OK Georgie."

_But it isn't OK! It's never gonna be OK! _I wanted to say but I already upset her enough so I kept the thought to myself. I opened my eyes to see tears also rolling down Ginny's face.

"Your not hungry, are you?" Mum asked.

"No," I muttered, looking away from Ginny.

"I'm going to clean out the attic today, you want to help, George?" Dad asked.

"Arthur! Can't you-" Mum began but I didn't let her finish.

"Mum, it's fine. Yeah, I'll help. I'll go start now, if you want." I needed to do something, something that wouldn't remind me of Fred, but everything I do reminded me of him.

"Sure, I'll be up later."

"OK."

"You don't want to at least try to eat something?"

"No, Mum, I'm not hungry."

"OK."

I got up and walked up the five flights of stares, opened the hatch in the ceiling outside Ron's room, and climbed up into the attic, were the ghoul was rampaging through one of the boxes.

"Would you knock it off!"

It jumped and looked at me then ran away from the box and climbed into a box that I knew he slept in. I felt a little bad.

I began to pick up the mess the ghoul made before I started on anything else. I was about done when I found a book that looked to be an ancient spell book. I could hear Dad coming up. I stared at the book, for a minute before throwing it back into the box the ghoul was in.

"George?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You know your mother is worried about you, right?"

"Yeah, Dad, I know," I muttered.

"She's afraid you're going to try killing yourself or something."

I looked up at him, "why would she think that?" It may have crossed my mind once or twice but I never would. Fred wouldn't want me to. Or would he? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Does he think of me as much as I think of him? Does he wish he said the three words that we never said to each other as much as I do?

"George, Fred's go-"

"DON'T SAY IT! Please."

"George-"

"Dad don't, please. Everyday I have to look at Mum's stupid clock and see that one hand stuck on lost. Dad, _please_ don't... don't make me have to hare it too." I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away but my attempt failed.

"I'm sorry," he said putting an arm around my shoulders.

I looked away and seen the book that I threw in the box before Dad came up. I got curious, so I, again, wipe the tears off my face and picked up the book. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's just an old family spell book. We'd been meaning to get rid of it."

I don't know why but something was telling me to keep it so... _No I shouldn't._ But the curiosity and the feeling to keep it was to strong. "Can I have it?"

"Don't know why you'd want that old thing, but sure. Why not?"

"Thinks, Dad." I sat the book aside, to take it back to mine and Fred's room.

"Why don't you go down stares? I'll finish up here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go on."


	2. Chapter 2: Use of Dark Magic (Should I,

*** foot note**

Chapter 2: Use of dark magic (Should I, Shouldn't I)

That night I went to my room, book in hand. I tossed the book on the bed side table and went to bed. I layed there for about an hour before I decided to find out why I wanted that book so much this morning.

I picked up the book and flipped to the table of contents. The first words that caught my eye was '_how to bring a person back from the dead' page 636._

I could not believe what I was seen. I flipped to page 636 and read out loud, but in a whisper. "Point Your wand at the tombstone of the person you wish to bring back. Turn your hand the opposite direction as you would for the memory charm (Obliviate)*****. At the same time concentrate on the persons name or a memory of them."

I could not believe it, I must have been dreaming, I could bring back everyone that died in the battle and before that. I could bring back Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody... Heck I can even do Harry a favor and Bring back Lily and James... But most importently I can bring back Fred.

After a moment I turned the page only to find the one thing that I never wanted to find. "How to use the Imperius Curse". On the page next to it was "How to use the Cruciatus Curse." With a shaky hand I slowly turned the page. And sure enough page 639 read at the top of the page "How to use the Killing Curse.

I turned back to the table of contents and read through it, and just as I feared almost every spell in it was ones that we learnt about at Hogwarts when Lupin was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, as well as when Barty Crough Jr. used Polyjuce Potion to pretend to be Mad-Eye Moody, which was all dark magic. I through the book on the floor, irritated with myself for thinking that a spell like that would not be dark magic. I mean really what was I thinking!

I layed down, curled up in a ball and fell asleep looking at the pictures of Fred and I (first year at Hogwarts to the day we opened the shop) that sat on my bedside table, tears rolling down my face.

* * *

Today officially marked two years after Fred's death and so many others. I didn't want to get out of bed, I just wanted to lay here all day, away from everyone, but I got out of bed anyway, knowing Mum was still worrying about me.

Everyone was already at the table when I walked in. As usual they asked me how I was, and as usual I did not answer. I decided to try to eat something to day and when I was done I went to sit in the living room. I sat in the corner were Fred and I once sat to secretly re-wright our order forms for our joke products before going back to Hogwarts, the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Like every morning I looked up at Mum's clock, hoping that somehow Fred's hand would move to home, and Everyday I let myself down cuz I know it will never move. I took Fred's wand out of my belt, I stopped using my wand after Fred's Funeral, and for some reason I wanted to do the Patronus Charm. But when I put Fred's wand up to cast the spell, every memory I ever had with Fred, every memory I tried to avoid, came flooding back, and the tears came harder than ever. Mum came running in the room.

"Georgie, what's the matter!" she said throwing an arm around my shoulders. She must have seen who's wand I had in my hand. "George, You can't keep doing this to yourself, Dear."

I turned so I could bury my face in her shoulder. That's when I decided that I was going to use the spell, today. I didn't care if it was dark magic, I needed Fred. I couldn't stand the pain of not having him with me. I know what Neville said to everyone, about everyone that died in the battle would still be with us, was true, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I'm not just thinking of myself... I was going to bring back everyone who was on our side... even Severus Snape... Harry told us what he did and I realized that he wasn't a bad guy, just a spy for Dumbledore so I would feel guilty, even though I still hated him, to not bring him back.

I got up and went to my room to get the book and my wand (Fred was going to need his back) and went back down stares and out the front door. Everyone was watching me but I just kept walking. I went to the broom shed and got my old Cleansweep 5. I flew out to our family's well hidden wizard Cemetery where Fred and a few others graves were located, such as Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and Moody. two of which held empty coffins due to the fact that Sirius died because Bellatrix hit him with a cures causing him to fall behind the Veil that killed him***** and anyone who went through it would dye, and we never found Mad-Eye's body*****. For this reason I was not sure if the Spell would even work on them two, but it was worth a shot. Right?

I landed by Fred's grave. I took out my wand pointed it at Fred's tomb. I concentrated on every memory I could think of and turn my wrist opposite direction of the memory charm.

There was a loud explosion and I flew about fifty feet backwards into one of the tombs. I lay there for a moment, a little sore from hitting the stone. I heard someone run up behind me.

"Georgie?! You okay? What happened?" I heard Fred's voice.

I looked up to see Fred Kneeling beside me. I sat up and through my arms around him, tears rolling down my face, but this time they were not sad and depressed tears. "Fredie! I missed you _so_ much."

"I missed you too, George," he said hugging me back, "but my name's not Fred."

I pulled away and look at him confused, "Come again?"

Fred smiled, "My name's not Fred its Forge."

And for the first time in two years... I laughed. "Yeah, well, my names not George its Gred," we both laughed.

"Why don't we go home and surprise everyone?"

"Okay but first there's something I'v got to do." I got up and went to Lupin and Tonks's grave's, bracing myself for the explosion this time, and the next thing I knew they both were standing in front of me. I smiled at them.

"How did you do that?" Tonks asked coming over to give me a hug.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I said not wanting to tell them it was dark magic, that was one secrete I was never going to tell Fred.

I did the spell on Sirius and Mad-Eye's graves to and thankfully it worked, and both had the same reaction as Tonks, although they did not give me a hug.

I turned to Fred, handed him his wand and said, "now, we can go home."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was finely able to be happy again.

***See HP&amp;DH (Hermione erases her Parents memories of her)**

***See HP &amp; the Order of the Phoenix **

***HP&amp;DH book ch. 5 Fallen Worrier**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of The Pranksters

Chapter 3: The Return of The Pranksters

Because I only brought one broom everyone apparated wile Fred and I flew back to the Burrow. When we landed in front of the broom shed I put my broom away and Fred suggested that we apparated in to our room so that we can trick Mum into thinking that it was just me (Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Mad-Eye was already in our room).

"After I check to see if I remember how to apparate first," he said.

"All you have to do is remember the three-"

"R's: reading writing and arithmetic."

"_No__, _the three _D's:_ destination, determination and deliberation."

"Yeah I know I was just messing around... Oh and who made you Ministry of Magic Official and Apperation Instructor?"

I laughed, knowing he was joking. "Shut up and c'mon."

The second we got in my… _our…_ room Mum called up the stares.

"George! Dinner!"

"Coming!" Fred yelled down.

"Okay, Dear."

Fred and I laughed.

Fred turned to the others, "Okay here's what we're going to do. You four are going to stay here. George and I are going to go down to eat and you guys are going to wait here till we call."

Sirius and Lupin laughed knowing that we were trying to trick everyone down stares. Moody, on the other hand looked as if he thought we were being immature. I thought about it for a moment and realized that that must have been exactly what he was thinking. I looked at Fred, who seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing as I was, and I was glad to see that that did not change. I smiled.

But I could really care less what Moody was thinking cause I felt like I could be me again, and that was the best feeling I'v felt in two years.

We went down to the kitchen were mom was standing at the stove. She did not turn around as we went to sit down were we always sat

"Hi Mum," Fred said and I repeated him.

"Hi, George." She didn't seem to comprehend that there was an "echo."

"Sooo, what's for dinner?" Fred asked.

"A muggle food Harry told me about, I believe it's called chilly. Why are you hungry today, Georgie?"

"He's not George, I am!" I replied.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" Fred said.

Mom slowly turned around, I could tell that she thought I was going insane by her movement, but then she saw Fred.

"FREDIE! OH FRED!" she cried, running over throwing her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. She polled me into the hug making our heads smack, painfully together.

"Mum... can't... Breath!" we choked out.

She quickly let us go, and putting both hands on either side of Fred's face, she said, "Fredie, my boy. We missed you _so _much."

"I know, Mum, and I'm _so _sorry."

"Its not your fault, Dear." She kissed him on the cheek then turned away and went into the living room. "Arthur! Come here quick!"

Dad came running in to the room.

"What's the matter, Molly?!"

"Look who's home," she said putting an arm around Fred.

"Hi, Dad."

"Oh... umm... okay. Hi Geor-"

Fred shook his head as I got up from the table and said irritably, "He's not George, I am!" Again.

"Honestly, Mister, you call yourself our father! You'd think you'd know by now that George is the one with the missing ear!"

Fred and I laughed.

We watched as realization spread across Dad's face as he looked back and forth from me to Fred. Then out of no where he nearly knocked Fred and I both to the floor, hugging us almost as tight as Mum did, but thankfully we didn't hit each other in the head again.

As soon as Dad let us go I got a wicked idea (literally and figuratively). "Fred, Percy is in the living room, along with Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Harry and Hermione. What'd you say we go pull a prank on them?!"

"Yeah!"

We laughed and Mum and Dad grined.

"Okay, so, I go into the living room and say something to Percy, then you come in and say the same thing after I come back and see what they do?"

"Why can't I be the first to go out?"

"Cuz they think you're..." I couldn't finish.

"Right. But they'll think I'm you."

"Only if they don't see your ear!"

"Okay you go first cuz I can make it look like you forgot what you went out for, or something."

I laughed, "Okay. But what is out there that I could have forgotten?"

"Go out, sit down, lay your wand down, get up come back in here and I'll go out and get you're wand."

I grined, "Okay."

I went in to the living room walked past Percy sat down and said "Hi, git" to him as I lay my wand down on the coffee table in front of me and got up like I left something in the kitchen. Then Fred went out and picked up my wand and said "hi, git" to Percy.

As Fred was coming back to the kitchen Percy said, "Didn't you just say that?"

"Nooo?" Fred said in false confusion, then came into the kitchen.

A few seconds later Percy came in and said, "What the freak, Geor-."

I interrupted him, "Don't make me say it again!"

"W-w-what? Fred? But you're dea-"

"DON"T SAY IT! NO, HE"S NOT!" I yelled frustrated, a tear nearly fell down my face.

Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, ran into the kitchen. "What's Going on?!" they said worried.

"FRED!" Ginny said when she looked in our direction.

"Hi, Ginny."

The others looked at us confused, then all of them ran to us and gave us both a Weasley Family group hug.

"Guy's! Can you let go a sec, I need to do something. Fred can I have my wand please?"

As soon as they let go, Fred handed me a wand.

"Fred, this is your wand."

"All well," he said grinning.

I shook my head then lifted Fred's wand and said "Expecto Patronum." Unlike this morning it worked. I smiled and sent the charm up stairs to get the others.

"George, What are you doing?" Mum asked.

"Just wait?"

A moment later, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye came into the kitchen, everyone stared at them then turned to me.

"George... how... how did you...," Mum asked.

"It was just a random thought I had and I decided to try it and I got lucky and it worked," I lied, there was no way I was telling Mum that _I_ used dark magic.

She turned around and gave each of them a hug, yes even Moody, and Harry gave Sirius one.

"Harry, tomorrow I'm going to have another surprise for you."

"What could be more surprising then having Sirius back?


	4. Chapter 4: Lily and James

Chapter 4: Lily And James

Fred:

The next day, George and I went down stares for breakfast. We walked into the living room and I couldn't help but notice George stop, look at Mum's clock and smile.

"George?"

He looked at me, "Sorry, force of habit." Then he walked past me into the kitchen.

I looked around the living room for a moment and noticed a picture that I'v never seen before, of Angelina and...

"George can you come here a sec?" I said.

George came back into the room, "What is it?"

"Nothing just wondering... umm... what's with that picture of you and Angelina? Are you two dating or something?" I realized how rude it sounded though I didn't mean for it to.

George:

I couldn't believe I forgot to tell him, and now I wish he never reminded me. This was going to be really hard. "Oh!... Umm... Yeah,... Fred,... we are," I hesitated, but knowing it was the right thing to do I finished, "We're... umm... getting married in three months."

"Oh, umm, wow."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No... no of cores not."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. We broke up about a month after are sixth year at Hogwarts, so I'm kinda over her."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Did I say kinda? I didn't mean that," Fred smiled reassuringly, although I could tell he was lying. "Come on let's go eat."

We went into the kitchen, but every one had gone outside, the kitchen was too small for the sixteen of us too be in at the same time, and it was too nice of a day to stay inside. We went out the back door to the garden.

"Never thought I'd see Mum's garden again," Fred said.

"Never thought I'd see you _in _Mum's garden again," I replied.

"Good morning, Fred, George," Mum said happily.

"Morning everyone," we answered.

Looking around the two tables sat up I realized that there wasn't sixteen of us, there was twenty. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood were all here too.

None of then look surprised to see Fred, but they were sitting with four other people they all seen laying dead on the floor in the Great Hall at Hogwarts after the battle.

I went to sit by Angelina and Fred sat on my other side, he looked to be fine with this but I knew him to well to know that he wasn't. This just made me feel even more guilty and more like a trader than before.

"Hi, George," Angelina said before she kissed me on the cheek. Did she have to do that? Everyone here know's that that kiss was really meant for Fred, not me!

"What am I, a ghost," Fred said smiling.

"_Nooo_, you're a perfect angel," said Percy sarcastically, "_not_."

Mum smacked him.

Angelina got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Hay Fred. We've missed you _so_ _much._"

"I know and I've missed you guy's too. Mum it's fine he was just joking, something he hasn't done sense he..."

I covered his mouth, then I jokingly said, "Shh, don't say it. We don't need a wall to blast apart again!" because Percy told me what Fred's last words were and what he was going to say was only a few words off from being the same thing as when he died.

We ate, talked, and laughed but the more Angelina and Fred talked the more I could tell that I was right about her only liking me cuz I was Fred's identical twin. This was okay though because like I said before, I liked someone else, but I couldn't hurt her so I am going to let her call off the wedding and not do it myself, I just hope she does it soon.

After We were done, like I promised Harry, I when out, with Fred, on our brooms, to Lily and James's graves, in Godric's Hollow, to used the spell. Fred was worried that Lily and James would freak from being dead so long and won't remember us, and might think that we were some evil wizards or something. But I reassured him that this was not going to happen, though I wasn't sure because they died when we were about three years old, there for they have no clue what we look like.

"Tell me how to do it and I'll do the spell this time," Fred suggested, but I would not allow him to use dark magic, though he does not know its dark magic and he will never find out.

"No... it's much harder that it looks," I lied hoping it would change his mind though I knew him well enough to know that saying something is hard would only make him want to do it more.

"George! I was able to do the Patronus Charm in our seventh year at Hogwarts! And that's a really hard spell for a lot of wizards!"

"Just trust me, Fred."

"Okay, fine. Hay we going to bring Dumbledore back too?"

"Yeah some time. Hay Fred... I should probably tell you that I'm also going to bring Snape back too."

"Okay."

"Waite, what? Okay what do you mean okay! I thought you'd flip! 'George Weasley! Why on earth would you want to bring someone like Snape back!" I said in a tone that Fred would have used if he were irritated with something or someone. "Fred, what's the matter with you!"

"I seen Snape. He told me what he did. I also seen Dumbledore, the Potter's, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. Oh and I can not believe Harry never told us that, Lupin, Sirius, and James created the Marauder's Map! Did he tell you that?"

"No, but it does make sense, though."

"How so?"

"Well Lupin is a werewolf, so he would be Moony. Sirius's animagus form is a dog, so he's Padfoot. James's animagus form is a stag, which is why Harry's Patronus is a stag, there for he is Prongs."

"But who is Wormtail, then?"

"Scabbers... I mean, Peter Pettigrew, because his animagus form was a rat, and he was friends with James before he betrayed him."

A few minutes later we landed in the graveyard were Lily and James's graves were located. It took us a few minutes to find there grave and I used the spell.

As Fred feared they did freak out a little, but I don't think they thought we were evil wizards.

"Where are we? Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"Lily, James, just calm down. Remember us, Fred and George Weasley?" I said.

"Yeah, you've known us sense we were born and you told me about two years ago that you were one of the creators of the Marauder's Map, James."

"Oh! Yes, we... well I remember you," Lily said in her sweet voice that I just barely remembered.

"As do I," James said looking down to his wife and smiling.

"Okay well I believe that you two have a son that you should go see," I told them. "He's at the Burrow, you two can take our brooms and we'll just apparate there," I said.

Lily Smiled and I assumed it was at the thought of seeing Harry again after so many years.

They got on our brooms and flew away.

I sighed a fake sigh and said, "We owe them so much."

"Who?"

I looked at Fred, with a grin. "So this map shows everyone?' 'Everyone.' 'Where they are.' What they're doing.' 'Every minute.' 'Of every day," I quoted.

"Oh, right the Marauder's," he laughed.

A second later we were at the Burrow, in the living room, right behind Mum. She about jumped out of her skin and Fred and I laughed so hard are legs gave out and we were on the floor on able to breath. I had forgotten how much fun that was.

Mum shook her head a little irritated but she was smiling at us trying not to laugh.

"So where's this surprise you, supposedly, are giving me today, George," Harry said, still doubting that there could be anything better than having his godfather back.

"It will be here in a few."

And sure enough, a few minutes later, Lily and James walked in to the living room behind Harry, but he did not look.

Fred smiled and said softly, "Harry look behind you."

Harry slowly turned around, suspiciously. "MUM, DAD!" he said running over, giving them a hug.

"You didn't think I'd save everyone and forget about your parents did you, Harry?"

"Who you gonna bring back next, Snape?" Percy asked as a joke.

"Him or Dumbledore," I answered more serious then him, "or anyone else that died in the battle... On our side, of cores."

"So why haven't we been at the shop yet," Fred asked skeptically, "you haven't sold it have you."

"Of cores not!" I said bewildered that he would ever think that I'd sell _our _joke shop, after all the hard work we put in to making it so successful. "It's just closed for yesterday, to day and tomorrow."

"Wait?! What?! You hate Snape. Why would you want to bring him back?!" Percy said realizing what I had said.

"Because he was a spy for the Order of the phoenix, but Dumbledore was the only one who knew what he was doing," I answered.

"But he staid on _his _side even after Dumbledore's death!"

"Well what did you expect him to do, Pers?! If he would have left and never return then _he _would have found him and killed him. There for it was better that he keep'd up the act til closer to the end, now, wasn't it? I mean that's what I would have done if I were in his situation, most likely. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."


	5. Chapter 5: A changing George

**This chapter will mention that Fred is a few ****minutes older than George although I do not know if this is true its just how I see it because Fred seems to be more of the "leader" and George more of the "follower", in some ways, with in the Mischief Duo. to verify this look up "****a collection of very interesting harry potter fact" and read fact #12 it is a facebook page.**** This is way I would have to assume that Fred is the older of the two. Also I'm _so_ sorry this chapter took _so long _for me to wright it.**

Chapter 5: A Changing George

Fred:

It's been two days sense I've been home and George and I had brought back everyone on our side, well George did, I mostly just watched and stayed out of the way wail he did the spell. I'm still not sure why he refused to let me help, it would have gone twice as fast, haha see what I did there. Harry was so happy to see Dobby again, yes George brought back a house-elf, but Dobby was a good friend of Harry's, although he did try to help Harry by nearly killing him, though he wasn't trying to.

Today is the day that I finally get to see mine and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, for the first time in years. I would have seen it sooner but for some reason George refused it. I think he thinks he's dreaming or something, and he doesn't want to wake up. Last night he did something I never heard him do. He was talking in his sleep! George Weasley, my little twin brother, talking in his sleep!

Although, I can't really make out what he says, I could have sworn that he said something to the effect of "Fred don't", "you'll die", and "they'll kill you." But Being the totally awesome and really nice older brother I am, I'm not going to mention any thing about it to him. But it is really weird because George has never ever had a nightmare in his life, and now he's having lodes of them.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was, it was still dark but it felt like it was morning, and sure enough my watch read 6:30. I knew George was having a rough night and he'd be really exhausted and I was still tired but I really wanted to see our joke shop.

"George... George... wake up," I whispered as I shook his arm.

"What?" he groaned sleepily and slightly grumpily.

"We going to the shop today?" I asked eagerly.

He looked at his watch. "Fred, its only 6:30 go back to sleep," he said agitated.

"But Georgie!"

"Don't 'but Georgie' me. I'm tired. The shop doesn't open till 10. You can wait a few more hours."

"But Geor-."

"Sleep, now, please."

"You can go back to sleep when we get there!"

"Fred I'm not apperating when I'm tired, I'll get splinched."

"We can use our brooms."

"I'll fall asleep and fall off and I don't want to do that again. Or did you forget about the time I fell off my broom during Quiddetch practice, our third year, when Oliver told us Snape was going to be the referee for the next Quiddetch match. Or about three years ago the day I lost this," He said pointing too the left side of his face where his ear used to be. I silently laughed, knowing he was trying to be funny. "If Lupin hadn't been there to make sure I didn't fall, then, well you get the picture.'

"We can use flu powder."

"No, Fred."

"Fine. But only because I'd much rather apperate and I'm also tired there for I might splinch myself as well... George? George?" He had fallen back to sleep. Weird, I can't believe I'm saying this but he is actually being bit of a git but that could be just because I did wake him up. Although you'd think he'd think me for it because he was having a nightmare. All well, whatever.

* * *

"Fred, George, breakfast!" Ron hollered up.

"Coming! George, c'mon! Breakfast! Then we got to go to work! Come on!"

"Fred!" George groaned.

"George, its 9 o'clock! I haven't been two the shop in two years! Come on!"

"Okay, I'll come if you stop sounding like an impatient two year old."

What? Sense when did he care what I sounded like?

"You don't have to be such a git," I muttered.

He looked up and glared at me.

"George, are you feeling okay?"

"Other than the fact that I'm tired, yes, I'm just fine."

He was lying, I could tell, but why? He's never lied to me before. So why is he lying to me now? Does he know that I was lying about being okay with him and Angelina? When the truth is I'm still in love with her. But if he likes her now, then I have to make him think I don't like her. Is that why he is lying?

We got out of bed and went done to the kitchen.

"Morning, boys," Dad said as we sat down.

"Morning, Dad." I replied.

"Morning," George said irritably.

"George, dear, what's the matter?" Mum asked.

"Nothing, just tired."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No. Bill already at work?"

"Yes, and Charley went back to Romania."

"I only asked about Bill."

"I'm sorry I thought maybe you'd ask about Charley next, dear."

"Whatever. Well I'm off to the shop. You coming or not, Fred?"

"We haven't even ate yet," I said shocked at the hurry he was now in.

"We have food at the shop. Or did you forget about the flat above the shop, we live in?"

"No, I haven't," I said slightly angry.

"What's the matter with you two?!"

"Nothing. Somebody is just being a _major git_ today," I said looking at George.

"I am not!" George yelled.

"Oh really, well I'm not the one whose been grumpin' at everyone today!" I yelled back more irritated then angry.

"Would you shut up and come on!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'll tell you whatever I want to tell you!"

"I'm older!"

"We're the same age!"

"Not technically!"

"You're only older by seven minutes!"

"Would you to knock it off!" Mum yelled her yell that everyone of us Weasley's was terrified of, causing George and I both to jump. "George, why are you fighting with him when you spent every day crying for the past two years?"

George glared at her then not wanting to answer her, he apperated to the shop.

"Fred?"

I looked at her, "George has been... crying? George never cry's."

"He missed you. Every thing he did rather it was tell a joke or help Ron and Ginny de-gnome the garden, no matter how hard he'd try not to, he'd cry. I didn't even want to let him go anywhere by himself."

"Why?"

"Fred, he was in so much pain. As much as he tried to hide it, you could always see it in his eyes. I was afraid we'd lose him too."

"You was afraid he'd try to kill himself?" I meant for it to be a statement but it came out as a question.

"Yes."

Dad got up and walked over putting an arm around Mum. "When you... you know... right before the battle ended _he_ decided to show himself thinking Harry was dead, but when Harry leaped out of Hagrid's arms trying to destroy _that snake of his, _George turned around and I think he was expecting to see you there because his expression changed from kind of happy to looking like he would never be able to tell another joke."

"I'm sorry." I muttered looking down at the floor.

"It wasn't you fault, Fred," Mum said softly.

* * *

George:

About ten minutes after I apperated to the shop Fred showed up.

"What took you so long?" it came out rather rude.

Great! Why was everything coming out so wrong today?

"Sorry. I was talking to Mum and Dad."

"Well I'm going to go find Verity."

"Is she even in at the moment? I mean _we _did just get here and we're the once that own the shop."

"She's been opening for the past two years."

"Oh."

"Oh Mr. Weasley, I was wondering when you'd get here." Verity gasped when she seen Fred, "MR. WEASLEY! I thought you were-"

"Verity did you raise the price on the Skiving Snackbox's, like I asked?" I said not wanting her to finish.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. But why did you send an Owl to me so late last night just to tell me to raise the price?"

"Wait, you raised the price with out asking me if I thought it was a good idea, too?"

"Well seeing that you were dead for two years, I'm kind of more of an owner than you are, aren't I?" Wait why would I say that? Fred's just as much an owner of the shop as I am. As much as I wanted to apologize for that, the words just wouldn't come out but I really wanted them to. Fred looked some what hurt, and I felt guilty although I could tell my expression did not show it. But why. Why couldn't I say what I really wanted to say? Why was everything coming out so wrong? What the heck is the matter with me?

Two hours later I was starting to feel much more angry than I did this morning, though there was no reason for it. When ever I wanted to laugh at something Fred did, I glared at him instead.

It was as if my body wasn't working right. like some switch was turned on so it did the exact opposite of what I wanted it to do, and I couldn't turn it off. Like I was now a puppet of some unknown puppeteer, telling me to do one thing when I wanted to do another.

I walked past the shelf of with the skiving snackboxs and seen that Verity had not changed the price tag on them yet. I didn't care, in fact I don't even know why I told her to change it in the first place, but again my body listened to the invisible puppeteer rather than my mind. I turned and walked over to the cash register where she was standing tending to a costumer.

""Verity, didn't I ask you to change the price on the skiving snackboxs?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, but your brother said..."

"I don't care what Fred said, just change the dang price!" I said unwillingly, sharply.

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

I turned to seen Lucius Malfoy, looking in though the window, with an odd grin on his face. The puppeteer told me to go see what he was up to, and again unwillingly I listened to it.

"Hello, George," he said in an almost polite tone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked less polite than him.

"Walk with me, George..." He turned and I followed him. "...You know, us Death Eater's have been thinking that we need a new leader. Someone less like Lord Voldemort. Someone no one would ever expect as the leader of the Death Eaters. Someone like yourself." He said as casual as can be.

I wanted to yell at him to tell him to get the heck away from my shop and never come back or else but the puppeteer wanted me to do something else, something evil and wrong.

"You want me to be the Death Eater's leader? But I thought I was a blood-trader."

"The Death Eaters had a meeting and we decided that you were the most unlikely candidate for the position, there for no one would ever know it was you. All you have to do is... finish Voldemort's unfinished business."

"And what would that be?"

The was a dramatic silence as I waited for an answer in which I didn't want to here.

"... Kill Harry Potter."

I tried everything in my power to ignore the puppeteer this time but its pole was to strong, because for some reason that puppeteer really wanted Harry Potter dead.

"Okay I'll do it."

"Good. I'll let everyone know. First meeting you will need attend is tonight at 6."

"Try 6:30, that's when the shop closes."

"Whatever you say, Weasley." He turned and walked away.

* * *

At 6:30 I went to change out of my work close, still listening to the evil puppeteer that I hated so much more than I hated the Malfoy's at the moment, and went down to exit the shop, only to be stopped by Fred.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Is it any of your business?"

"No, just wondering."

"Can you let me through then?"

"No."

I glared at him, unwillingly. Then the puppeteer remembered that I can apperate, so I did, not knowing the place that it was taking me, because Malfoy never told me where this meeting was, only to find myself one second later standing in right behind a startled, Narcissa Malfoy. Well at least the puppeteer has a little humor.

"Oh, George it's just you."

"He's are new leader?!" said a familiar voice in which I thought was gone forever. It was Bellatrix!

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"No, I'm not."

"I watch Mum kill you!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's this new thing called polyjuice potion and the Imperius Curse," she said in a bitter tone. Then she smiled evilly, "the person your mother killed was innocent. Not even a Death Eater."

I wanted to kill her but the puppeteer would not allow it.

* * *

Fred:

What on Earth is up with George? This was really bothering me. He was acting so different, like he wasn't even my brother. Why wouldn't he tell me what he was up to?

"Verity, Don't bother with changing the price on the Snackboxes, I'll talk to George about it later. But for now go home, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh and you don't have to call us Mr. Weasley all the time."

"Yes, Mr. Wea... Fred."

* * *

By the time George got home it was almost 9 o'clock.

"Where'v you been?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Non of your concern."

"What ever. I'm going to the Burrow. You coming or staying here?"

"I'll come, if you don't ask me where I'v been again."

"What ever. So about the snackbox price. Yeah Verity didn't raise it cuz I told her not to. We need to talk about thing's like that before making changes."

"What ever. Are we leaving or not?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth in the Mad-Eye

Chapter 6: The Truth in the Mad-Eye's

Fred, back at the Burrow:

"Fred, George that you?" Mum said from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said.

"You two hungry?" she ask when we entered the kitchen.

"Starving," George and I said at the same time, as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Fred?" someone called from the stairs.

I turned to see Moody standing at the bottom of the steps. He gestured for me to follow him.

I followed him into mine and George's room. He turned to face me.

"Have you ever seen this before.?" He held up an old spell book.

"No. Why?"

"Because it's full of dark magic and I found it in here."

"What?"

"Wait. Look at this." Moody opened the book and pointed at the page for me to read.

"How to bring a person back from the dead' page 636..." My voice trailed off at the end. "Wait a minute are you trying to tell me that George has been using dark magic to bring everyone back?!"

"I'm afraid so, Fred. But that's not the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

"Look what the back of it says."

I took the book from Moody and flipped it over.

_This book holds some of the most darkest magic in the world._

_It was used by the most darkest wizards of all time._

_It was used to kill, to live, and to bring back the dead._

_But be warned, this book has a curse._

_A curse beyond imaginable,_

_A curse for the one who uses these spells of evil._

_A curse that will turn the most loving wizard into the most evil wizard._

_A curse that may never be __broken._

_With only one use this book can change the user for ever._

I stared at the words, reading them again and again. Unable to believe what I was seeing. Why would George use a book like this? Why would he use dark magic? Did he not read the back of this book?

I tried to keep the worry off my face but Mad-Eye could see right thew me.

"We'll find a way to break the curse."

"How? It says that it can neve..."

"No, Fred, it says that it '_**May**_ never be broken'. There is a chance we can break it. We just need to find out how."

"Yeah and how long will that take? huh, Mad-Eye?"

"I don't know, Fred."

"You reckon George read the back of this?"

"No, Fred. I don't think he was even able to see it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think there is a spell on the book that keeps the wizard that wants to use the book from being able to see the warning on the back. That way it keeps them from deciding not to use it."

"Great! That's just great! My brother has gone dark! Just what I wanted to hear!"

"There is a chance we can reverse..."

"The curse. Yeah, I know, you said that already!"

"I don't think we should let anyone find out about this, nor do I think we should let George know that we know that he used a book like this. Not until we find out how to brake the curse at least."

"Angelina should Know, I mean, they are getting married in about three months. What if he did something stupid he didn't wont to and she decides to leave him? She should know so..."

"Fred, no one can know."

"But George might hurt her! And if he does... He wont know what he's doing! Moody, she's got to know! If he hurts her...!"

"You still like her." Moody interrupted, "don't you?"

"What?! No, of cores not! She's engaged to my brother, my best friend! I'd never..."

When Moody looked at me, I knew he wasn't buying it.

I sighed and said, "Yes, but I could never do that to George, never."

A few seconds later there was a loud bang from downstairs, and Moody and I ran to the kitchen, when we saw that no one was there, we then went out to the garden.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter took so long been really busy with end of the year homework and stuff. Think gosh its almost summer ****vacation! just 2 weeks to go! XD :D If anyone has any good ideas for pranks/jokes that Fred and George can pull/tell, for my next story that will be called Pranksters at Hogwarts  please leave a comment stating the prank/joke that will be really helpful and will hopefully prevent writer's block. I will be sure to give any credit to anybody who's joke/prank I use. Think you and please don't forget to review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Saving George

Chapter 7: Saving George

Fred:

We ran out to the garden, where Mum, Dad, Percy, Angelina, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Flour and George were all standing.

"George, don't, please," Ginny pleaded with George, her voice sounded terrified.

I could see that George had his wand out. He was pointing it at Harry, who seemed to be unable to move.

"George, dear, you don't want to do this," Mum said. "What's gotten in to you?"

Just then five people apperated into sight on the side of George and Harry opposite of us. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the center of them.

"Do it, Weasley."

More people apperated around us but they were not former Death Eaters, they were Aurors.

"Oh great!" I muttered to myself.

I ran towards George, shoved my way thregh Mum and Ginny and stopped right in front of them.

"George, stop! I _know _you don't want to do this."

"Whatever, Fred," he said in a somewhat evil tone.

"I do and I also know that you used dark magic, George."

George turned his head and looked at me, with an expression that said 'what?'

"The spell you used on me and everyone else who died, it was dark magic and you knew it. The book the spell was in was cursed, George."

George turned his head back to Harry.

"George, look at me! Listen!"

He looked back at me.

"George, you're my best friend, my brother. Don't do this, please."

He looked at Harry again. That's when it hit me. I knew what I had to do. What I had to say. What I never said before, verbally at least.

"George. Georgie... I-I Love you, George. You're the best twin anyone could ever have."

George froze. Look of shock on his face. He slowly turned towards me and said, "I love you too, Freddie," and I knew that my twin was back.

* * *

George:

"George, look at me! Listen!"

The strange puppeteer, that I now knew to be a curse, allowed me to look at Fred.

"George, you're my best friend, my brother. Don't do this, please."

I looked back at Harry, wanting to put my wand down, but the curse would not allow it.

"George. Georgie... I-I love you, George. You're the best twin anyone could ever have."

I froze in shock and instantly I felt the strings held to me by the puppeteer, the curse, cut one by one and slowly I turned towards Fred, Forcing what I wanted to say out because there was still a part of the curse there that didn't want me to say it. "I love you too, Freddie."

"NO!" I herd Lucius say and there was a sound of five people disapperating out of sight be hind me.

My wand fell to the ground, and Fred ran over, throwing his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for, Georgie?"

"Everything. The way I've been acting, things I've said, what just about happened..."

"George that wasn't you're fault."

"I knew it was dark magic. I should have never of used that spell."

"You were desperate. If it were me, I would have done the same thing. And to be honest I'm glad you did because I missed you as much as you missed me. I also missed Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Flour. Heck, I even missed ickle Ronnie. Hay, don't tell Percy, but I even missed his annoying Prefect, Head boy attitude."

"I herd that," Percy said.

"You were supposed to," Fred hollered at Percy.

I chuckled, then pulled away from Fred.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I walked over to Angelina.

"What is it, George?" she asked.

"Angelina, I like you I really do... but... only as a sister."

"You're calling off the wedding aren't you?"

"Angelina, I-"

"I know, George. I don't mind. I mean I like you too but... only as a brother. I love Fred. I always have and always will."

"I know, Angelina. And that's okay because I also like someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Here." Angelina Slipped off her engagement ring and handed it to me.

I walked over to Fred.

"You know, Angelina. I didn't buy this for you."

"What do you mean?"

I handed the ring to Fred. He looked at the ring and recognition spread across his face.

"I did," he said in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. He looked up at me, "you gave this to her."

"I know I should have got a different one. I was going to I really was but then I found that and thought that you would have wanted her to have it. So I decided to give her it instead because I felt that it was rightfully hers. You don't mined do you."

"No, of course not. You were right I did want her to have it and... I still do."

"Then why don't you give it to her? Fred, why didn't you tell me you still like her? I mean I knew the whole time but I wanted Angelina to call it off because I didn't want her to think I was calling it off just because you were back or that I didn't really care or something."

"I didn't tell either of you because I thought you two really liked each other and I wasn't going to do that to you."

"Fred, you know you can tell me anything and everything."

"Yeah, I know. I was just worried you'd be mad or something."

"Me mad at you! Fred, I could never be mad at you... for long any way." Then I realized something, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot them!"

"What?"

"COME ON!"

I grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him as fast as I could to the broom shed.

"You know what! Forget the Brooms! They're too slow!" I grabbed his arm again and apperated to the family cemetery.

"George, what are we doing back here?!"

"We forgot about two of the coolest people in the world!"

"Who?! George, you can't use that spell anymore. Do you hear me?!"

"I know, and I won't… after I do mum a favor!"

"What favor! George do you want to be cursed again!"

"You brock it once, Fred, I know you can do it again if necessary! But I don't think it will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Fred, after the battle, there was only one thing I wanted to hear… well three actually. And today, you said it. That's what brock the cures, Fred. So I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that I can't be cursed by that stupid book again. And when we get back to the Burrow, I'm burning it so that no one else will ever be tempted to use it again. Now I may right down the spell but the parchment it will be on will not be cursed, that way what happened two years ago can never happen to any other twins again."

"You always were the nice of us weren't you," Fred said but is wasn't a question, it was a stamen.

"The perks of being the younger twin… _Hey!_ I find that insulting!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Prewett Twins

Chapter 8: The Prewett Twins

George, outside the Burrow:

"Welcome home," Fred said grinning.

We walked into the house, threw the back door to the kitchen, and out to the living room.

"Mum," I said, "Fred and I have something for you."

"Well technically we have two something's for you. But if they're anything like us then I guess you can consider them one something." Fred said jokingly and Mum looked confused.

"Guys come in here!" Fred and I said at the same time.

Mum stared as the two men walked into the living room. Seeing who it was she smiled and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Fabian! Gideon!" She gasped.

"Hi, Molly." Our uncles said in soft voices.

Mum stood up and slowly walked over to her two brothers and gave them both a huge. Then she turned to me and gave me a hug as well.

"George, you used the spell again? Why?"

"How could I bring my twin back and not bring you're twins back too? That would have been selfish. I may cause trouble and pull pranks a lot, and I may be just plain mischievous but I'm not selfish."

"I know you're not, George, Dear."

I looked up and seen that Katie was here, too, along with Alicia, who were sitting on either side of Angelina. I pulled away from Mum and walked over to her.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hey, George."

"So I was wondering…" I sighed, "...I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time. Maybe we can go to the Leaky Cauldron or something."

"You mean… like a date?"

I smiled, "Yeah… like a date."

She smiled back at me, "George Fabian Weasley, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

"_So_, is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, George, I would love more than anything to go out on a date with you and them maybe even a few more."

I smiled, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, Katie Ann Bell."

She smiled, too "So, how about tomorrow after you close the shop?"

"That sounds great."

"Katie!" I heard Fred say behind me, "You like Katie!"

I turned to face him. "Maybe. You got a problem with that?'

"No, it's just, I would have never of expected it."

"Really?" Angelina said.

"I thought the only ones who didn't now they liked each other was them!" Alicia said.

"I guess Fred somehow managed to miss it, as well."

"I thought the twins told each other everything!"

"Yes, Fred, George; Fabian and Gideon are exactly like you, although they never wanted to own a Joke shop. Probably a good thing."

"You two own a joke shop?!"

Fred and I turned to Fabian and Gideon, grinning, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Fitting," they grind back.

"One question, for you two... Do you two not remember us at all?" Gideon asked, I think anyway.

"Yeah, you were, what, three when we were murdered."

"You know, other than the dyeing part I rather enjoyed that battle."

"Yes, one of our best."

Mum smacked herself in the face, "You would."

Fred and I chuckled.

"Of course we remember you! Some what anyway," Fred said.

"Yeah, I mean, we were only three so we don't remember much. But we do remember somethings."

"Out of all of you're uncles on you dad's side of the family and my younger twin brothers. Fabian and Gideon were the only once that you two asked when they were coming over."

"_So_ they were favorite uncles?" Fred asked.

Fred and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "Yup, they must be exactly like us."

"Yup. And you couldn't have picked anyone batter as your favorite uncles," said Fabian, I think.

"Cool!" Fred and I said.

"We also have a question," I said feeling kind of stupid asking what we were about to ask.

"Yeeeaah... Ummm..." Fred said awkwardly and chuckling slightly.

At the same time we asked, "Who's who?"

Everyone laughed because for nineteen years everyone else had asked us the same question, up until, I lost my ear, which Snape, surprisingly, apologized about.

"I'm Fabian."

"And I'm Gideon."

"Gideon's younger," Fabian randomly said.

"They didn't ask who was younger!" Gideon said, playfully smacking his brother upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Hey! So's George!" Fred said.

I playfully smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! George! What was that for!"

"Did anyone ask!"

"Mum, Dad, did you two do that on purpose? The oldest Weasley Twin have the same first initial as the oldest Prewett Twin, and the youngest Weasley Twin have the same first initial as the youngest Prewett Twin?" Fred asked.

"No, Fred. It was entirely on accident," Mum said sarcastically.

"Very funny!" Fred, Fabian, Gideon, and I said at the same time.

Fred and I looked at each other, grinning, and said, "I like them!"

Everyone laughed at us.

* * *

Fred:

"I'll be right back," Gideon said, "I have something for you George. Well, I will have something."

"What?" George asked skeptically.

"A potion."

"A potion? What kind of potion?" He asked more skeptically than before, as Gideon walked into the kitchen, out of sight.

George took one step towards the kitchen and Gideon hollered, "STAY!"

George turned his head quickly in my direction with a look that said 'how the bloody hell did he do that!'

I shrugged and gave him a look that said 'how the bloody hell do you expect me to know?!'

"If you're going to try to prank me its not going to work! Fred and I are completely and entirely _un-prank-able_!"

Gideon came back into the room with one of Mums goblets, "It's not a prank."

He held the goblet out towards George, but he wouldn't take it.

"Just take the potion! It's not going to bite or turn you into a canary, or anything like that."

George and I chuckled.

"What? Was it something I said."

"Canary." I repeated.

"What?" Gideon said confused.

"Our sixth year at Hogwarts, Fred and George invented this prank called Canary Custer," Angelina answered.

George and I looked at her, irritated.

"What?" She asked.

"CANARY _CREAM_! IT IS CALLED CANARY CREAM!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"They transfigure you into a Canary!" George said excitedly with a grin. "First time we tested them Fred forgot what we jinxed and tried to get Hermione to eat the wrong thing, jam tart, instead. He told her that it was the custard cream she needed to watch out for, but Nevil Longbottom ate the right thing, which was the custard cream, and turned into a canary. It was funny! Fred you really should pay more attention to what you jinxes."

"But then it wouldn't be as funny."

"Whatev-"

"Will you take the dang potion?!"

"Okay! Fine, but it doesn't mean I trust you." George took the potion. Hesitantly he drank it, with a disgusted look on his face. "There! Happy now!"

"Was that good, Georgie?" I said jokingly.

_"No, it was not! _Ow!_"_ He said grabbing the left side of his face. His eyes widened in shock.

"What's is it, George?" I asked.

"I'm not holy," He said slowly.

"What?"

"I'm not saint-like." He turn and looked at me.

"You have two ears!" I said. I looked at Fabian and Gideon, "But it was cursed off!"

"Aren't you two Prewett Twins?" They asked us.

"Sort of but we're more Weasley twins than Prewett Twins," We answered.

"Then you should know that anything is possible if you've got enough nerve."

"We do know that!" We said.

"Hey, Fred."

"What?"

"You know what?"

We looked at each other grinning and said, "Wow, we're identical!"

"I don't know, I still say I'm better looking."

"Fred, everyone knows I'm the better looking twin."

Katie and Angelina looked at us and said, "You're identical twin! You both are good looking!"

"Aww, thanks!" We said.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Epilogue

George:

It's been six years sense Fred finally came home. The joke shop is doing better than ever and we have loads more new pranks.

Fred and Angelina got married a year after they got engaged. They have three kids now. The oldest is a daughter named Alana and Identical twin boys who are named after the coolest uncles anyone could ever have, Fabian and Gideon. Fabian is older by seven minutes like his Dad, and just as mischievous.

Katie and I got married the next year, also a year after we got engaged. We too have three amazing kids. Our oldest is also a daughter her name is Roxanne. And our two youngest, also identical twin boys, but we decided to name them after their really awesome uncle and… well me, Fred and George Jr. who are also just like their uncle Fred… and me, not only personality wise but also look wise too, guess being mischievous when you're young really does come back and bits you in the butt.

Fred and I have got it twice as bad as mum did though because we're still living in the flat above our shop, and two sets of young mischievous twins living under the same rood, is worse than one set of mischievous twins, the fact that it's a joke shop roof doesn't help maters much, but we don't mind because, you know, it will never be boring here, and Fred and I _hate_ boring.

The End

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed The Boys are Bake. I Enjoyed writing it for you all. Watch for new writings on the Weasley Twins. I'm working on writing scripts to a show on the Weasley Twins' time at Hogwarts that will be coming to YouTube some time this year called Weasley's and the Marauders Map. I'll start posting the episodes on FanFiction ASAP, to see how you all like the show so please leave you review on how well you liked them or way to make them better or even prank ideas and story lines for new episodes. Each episode will be a chapter of the 'book'. You can find the Twitter page WeasleyMarauder profile is a pick of the Marauder's Map. Also if I think of anything else I can add to The Boys are Back Chapter 8 and the Epilogue then I'll update them because their so short, but for now I fell like the story is finished, sorry you had to wait so long. :) Best Wishes to all and Hope to see you reviews on Weasleys' and the Marauder's Map! :D**


End file.
